


abby teaching sex to lev

by Rohivgtlou2



Category: The Last of Us 2 - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkward, Blow Job, Cowgirl Position, Doggy Style, F/M, Hairy, Nervous, Oral Sex, Stinky - Freeform, Vaginal Sex, abby and lev naked, abby and lev sex, abby teaching sex, ass licking, cumming, handjob, pussy licking, pussy rubbing cock, spit on cock, spit on pussy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:47:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26395141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rohivgtlou2/pseuds/Rohivgtlou2
Summary: this is a fiction of abby and lev having sex if your not comfortable than please leave
Relationships: abby x lev
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	abby teaching sex to lev

abby and lev after leaving Seattle they come to Santa Barbra, and after searching for a while they find a home with food,water,ammunition etc. so they decide to call this their base. now lev never lived in an actual house and this house has 3 rooms so abby said

abby: hey lev you which room do you want 

lev: huh

abby: i asked which room do you want

lev: oh i could have.. a room

abby: yeah defiantly

lev: ok

and as abby and lev split to go search the house abby finds a room with a bed and she checks every drawer for resource, as she does she stumbles upon a drawer with full of non-used condoms and she feels the urge to have something anything warm and throbbing inside her and as she starts to heat lev call's her to up stair's abby rushes and she sees lev 

lev: um abby can i have this as my room

abby: yeah sure 

lev: oh cool and abby can i ask you something 

abby: go on

lev: for some reason my thing down here keep's standing up i don't know why and it hurts, what should i do

abby doesn't know what to tell as she has never been asked these kinda question's before

abby: uhhhh um uh what you uh what you hav...

then suddenly abby heard something fall down stairs they both rushed down to find a rat so they throw it out and after it abby just says where her room is and immediately goes to her room and she dos't want to answer lev.

after a while abby was on her room's bed and she had an idea of teaching lev about sex cause someone has to he is growing older right now so abby call's him

abby:LEV can you come down here 

lev comes rushing down 

lev:what happend 

abby: look i have to teach you something very very important 

lev: ok

abby:promise me you'll not say no

lev: uh ok i promise

abby: so look we humans can do an activity called sex and its performed between a boy and a girl, so um you know what let me show you, and take your cloths off

lev: what

abby: take your cloths off. *sigh* just put your arm up

abby takes lev's shirt off and is about to take lev's pant's off but lev says

lev: should we be doing this. what are you doing to me?

abby: shhh just listen to me 

and abby slowly takes off his pants he is not wearing any undies she realizes show she gets prepared to see his cock, abby pulls it down and his cock just slaps her face and she was shocked by how big it is, she couldn't resist it so she just immediately took it in her mouth

lev;AHH abby wha...what are you doin.. I..I.. it feels goood 

abby: its called a blowjob its girls take in their mouth and stroke it

lev: can you keep doing it, it feels good?

abby:sure 

after abby stroking it for a while she spits on the tip of the cock and lev shivers and feels erotic

abby:well now its my turn

abby then proceeds to take her cloths off

lev: wait so its different for girls down there 

abby: yeah its called a vagina 

lev: so what should i do?

abby:just bend down and cover your moth with, after that use you'r tongue and rub it 

lev:ok.. ah it stinks but it makes me feel wierd and why is there so much hair

abby: yeah even when i sucked your dick it stinked but felt weird its called an erotic smell and the hairs are just pubes you'll have them too very soon

lev starts to oral abby and abby moans weirdly and she feels she want's it and he did the same trick as she did and he spat on her clit and kept sucking it and he did it roughly over time

abby: LEV come up here and suck my nipples its called tits a guy can suck these to give a women pleasure so he does

after lev sucks it for a while abby gently pushes him back and she bents over the table saying

abby:lev put your dick inside my hole

lev:which?

abby guides lev's dick to her vagina and he starts humping her

abby: good boy keep doing it

they kept doing it for a while and abby said

now fuck me in the ass

abby again guides lev's dick to her ass but this time she felt pain as it obviously been a while so while lev fucks her abby let a tear out and says

abby: lev fuck me harder keep fucking me just keep pushing it

and after a while abby turns around and throws lev on the bed and cowgirl fucks him and she kinda enoyed having it rough

after a while lev says

lev:abby i feel like something is coming out 

abby: oh your cumming well so am i about to 

abby quickly gets off and starts stroking his dick ad covers her mouth over his dick and she does is really fast and lev shoots such a big load in her mouth its fills her mouth up and she was surprised but instead of saying anything she got o her back and started slaping her cunt and said lev to take her load

lev immediately comes down and takes her cum in his mouth and swallows, they both take a breath for a while and says

lev:abby can we do i again tommorrow it was really fun

abby: yeah sure i still got a lot to teach you

The next day  
Lev’s eyes were shuttering and he opens his eyes with a fresh energy and he saw Abby naked beside sleeping he was confused but then he realized what happened last night. He kinda chuckled and happy he really wanted to do it again his dick was throbbing he really wanted to slap her like he did last night but he also didn’t want her to wake up and let her sleep, deep inside lev really wanted to make it rough and push it deep inside her then next time they do it. Suddenly lev felt a charged hunger he was almost starving so put on his cloths and checked if there was anything to eat and he saw some thing called ramen it said the instructions behind the packet but he didn’t know how to do it but he saw a pan on those manual pics so he scoured through the cupboards and he was rushing so as he was looking he dropped a plate and it was loud enough to wake Abby up.  
Abby: LEV is that you

Lev: yeah don’t worry it’s me

Abby than sat on the bed and looked down and she saw she was naked so she gasped and then it hit her of last night, she chuckled and said to herself

Abby: oh lev slap me with your big masculine cock let me rub it with my spit let me take it deep down my throat put it in my ass and slam me hard put it in my hot juicy pussy and choke me  
And after that Abby put on her cloths and went to see lev to know what he was doing she saw him and he saw her they both had a smile and they both had a firey burning urge to like hug each other hard and suffocate they wanted each other so deeply Abby also noticed he has a morning wood and he doesn’t even know  
Lev: hey how do I eat this  
Abby: what oh this! It’s a ramen here let me do it  
Abby than finds a pan and cooks ramen for each other as breakfast 

Lev: so what are we gonna do today. Ask’s while sitting next to Abby eating on a table  
Abby: oh I thought we could see and check the neighborhood for supplies  
They’re hands were shaking they both wanted each other so much  
Abby and lev walk out of the house

after a while of checking the neighborhood only one house left so they go to check it and as they were lev was checking the closet and abby saw him he had a hard cock harder than last night and it was shaking it's almost as if it was looking for abby she stared at his dick for a while and slowly sliped her hands under her and touched herself and she could feel the wetness she was ready so what she did immediately after  
abby: hey lev  
lev:what?  
abby calls him over and as he comes she throws him over a table and whispers to his ears  
abby: do you want to do it  
lev: gulp* o..o..ok uh should i get my pan..pants dow..n  
abby silently: yeah sure along with mine  
lev pulls his pants down and hers as well and he suddenly just started sucking her pussy, abby didn't wear any panties so it was easier for him, now this happend so quickly abby couldn't prepare so she let a hard moan  
lev: this is so hairy and stinky like last night i love it  
abby:mmm hmm  
abby:get up here  
lev: gets up and abby kneels down and immediately takes it in her mouth and after a couple strokes lev pulls his cock out of her mouth and slaped her with it, abby took it in her face and said,more, lev lines it up again and hits her with his dick and abby moaned so hard and she took of her shirt and bra and said  
abby: lev slap me with your hands wherever you want  
lev took advantage of this and slaped her tits hard again and again, and he even slaped her on the face. after that abby stood up with her both arms taking support of the table and spread her legs wide open and said  
abby: fuck me hard put it in my ass and slam me hard put it in my hot juicy pussy and choke me  
lev just slammed it inside her and as he does he slapped her ass hard and abby said, lev choke me with your hands, lev didn't say anything and just started choking her and kept slamming her ass, abby let down some tears as it had hurt  
lev: im cumming  
abby: good do it inside me lev i want your cum inside me, i want your hot juicy cum deep inside me  
lev takes one step back and slames her so hard and cum's inside. some drops come out and slide along abby's leg  
abby turns back and kisses him in mouth to mouth and massages his tongue and says  
abby: oh lev i love you lev your cock and your warm cum is pleasuring me so much  
lev: it feels good to put it inside your ass it was so tight and your tears made me even harder abby i love you,your pussy,your ass, your tits and cum which i got to drink last night  
abby chuckless: you goofus, alright lets go back to base shall we

THE NEXT DAY

abby: lev were just out of our house searching for supplies and your horny already   
lev: well what do you want me to do?  
abby: just till we get back to base and you can fuck me  
lev: but it's hurting  
abby: then go jerk off  
lev: what is that?  
abby: you can use your own hands just stroke it  
lev: but it wont be as good as your's   
abby: uggggg just come here   
lev: what are you doing   
abby: i'm gonna rub your cock with my pussy   
lev: ok  
abby unbuttons her pants and starts and starts rubbing his dick   
lev:ohh i am cummming abby im cumming  
abby: what so quick?  
lev just burst's open in abby's pants and panties   
lev: oh my god your pussy it was wet and it made me cum  
abby just said ok but she secretly when she pulled her panties up she shoved it inside her she really liked lev's cum inside her 

THAT EVENING   
abby: lev can you come down here   
lev: what... oh abby why did you tie yourself to the bed and why do you have a big wooden spoon   
abby: lev i've been a naughty girl punish me hit me with that stick where ever you want   
lev: what is this  
abby: it's called spanking love and i want you to spank my ass  
lev: oh my god your so hot right now give me that spoon   
lev started spanking her ass it turned red real soon and abby after while came all of a sudden and it was so erotic for lev he saw abby tired tied to the bed with her bare ass just open and her pussy wet he couldn't resist so he unbuckled his pants and shoved it deep inside her abby was shocked and it was sooo deep  
abby: oh my god lev... ahh thats right just fuck me in the ass   
lev: im about to cum  
abby: come sit in front of me here on the bed let me suck it  
abby then proceds to suck his duck it was nice and warm and he immediatlly came inside her she took all of it it was soo much but she was strong to take it   
lev: ahh im done sigh* your mouth abby i love it  
abby: chuckles* i love your hard throbing dick 

HI THIS IS A MESSAGE FROM THE WRITTER I HAVE FINALLY FINISHED THIS, THANK YOU FOR READING AND ALSO I AM WRITING A NEW EROTIC STUFF AGAIN WITH BUT THIS TIME NO LEV SO STICK AROUND FOR THAT!!!!!


End file.
